leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Dimensions
In the Pokémon world, there are many different dimensions and alternate realities. While trivial references to other dimensions were made early in the franchise's history, the concept was truly introduced and explored in Generation IV with . Unown Dimension While researching ruins with depictions of the Unown, Spencer Hale was transported into this dimension. His daughter, Molly, inherited a puzzle box found there that gave her contact with the Unown, which granted her wishes. Such was the strength of the world she created, that an opening to the dimension appeared in the entrance hall of her mansion. During this time, the Unown gained powerful control over Greenfield, but all contact with the dimension ended after Molly wished for things to go back to the way they had been before. A portal to the dimension was opened above Mt. Silver some time later, and an Unown fell out, but it had no trouble returning when it was in good health. The Unown Dimension also became the battleground of and , before their battle moved to Alamos Town. Travel between the Unown Dimension and the real Pokémon world has been shown to be possible through a puzzle box and a portal. The direct connection between ancient sites like the Ruins of Alph and Solaceon Ruins and their large concentrations of remains a curiosity amongst s. Ghost World ]] The Ghost World or spirit world is a location that is home to many Pokémon and ghosts. It is known to emit electrical or radio waves. It has not appeared in the games, but is mentioned in all of 's Pokédex entries and the Japanese name of the Reaper Cloth (れいかいのぬの Spirit World Cloth). In the anime an entrance to it appeared in Ghoul Daze!, where the Pokémon Summer Academy staff accidentally opened a portal to it when renovating the Summit Ruins. A ghost girl and Dusknoir were both let out, with the Dusknoir trying to take the ghost girl back to the Ghost World, while she was trying to abduct people and take them to the Ghost World. Another entrance appeared in Scare at the Litwick Mansion!, where the in Litwick Mansion tried to lead and there while draining their life energy. Timespace dimensions A device called the Time-Space Axis in Michina Town is able to indicate the condition of every minute change in the time-space continuum, serving to mirror the movements of the timespace dimensions and thus monitoring the likelihood of potential cataclysm. Distortion World The Distortion World is first accessed when the player reaches the summit of Mt. Coronet, the Spear Pillar, to stop Team Galactic's plot to control and . When the Lake guardians are unable to control both Dialga and Palkia, comes and swoops on Cyrus to stop him from destroying the world. After Cyrus is taken away by Giratina, the must follow him, and with the help of the lake guardians and Cynthia, navigate the area. The Distortion World is said to be another universe or world parallel to the Pokémon world. Two known gateways to it exist: one at the top of Mt. Coronet on the Spear Pillar, and another in Turnback Cave. It is a dark place with floor-like sections floating at many different angles. The world disobeys the normal , allowing the player to walk and surf on walls in any direction. The only Pokémon known to inhabit the Distortion World is Giratina. In Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, Giratina can be caught because of a dimensional rift while soaring in the sky. In the anime, it has a counterpart known as the Reverse World. Temporal World This dimension was mentioned in Arceus and the Jewel of Life. It is the home of , and began to converge with the Spatial World during the events of The Rise of Darkrai. It and the Spatial World are usually far away from each other, but due to shock waves caused by Arceus awakening from its deep slumber, they clashed. This resulted in a battle between Dialga and Palkia, because each Pokémon thought that the other was trespassing onto its territory. It subsided a short time before Arceus woke up. In and , Cyrus summons Dialga from there. In Platinum, when the player battles Dialga after entering the Hall of Fame, it comes through a dimensional rift created by Cyrus's original summoning of it. In Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, Dialga can be caught because of a dimensional rift while soaring in the sky. Spatial World This dimension was mentioned in Arceus and the Jewel of Life. It is the home of , and began to converge with the Temporal World during the events of The Rise of Darkrai. It and the Temporal World are usually far away from each other, but due to shock waves caused by Arceus awakening from its deep slumber, they clashed. This resulted in a battle between Dialga and Palkia, because each Pokémon thought that the other was trespassing onto its territory. It subsided a short time before Arceus woke up. In and , Cyrus summons Palkia from there. In Platinum, when the player battles Palkia after entering the Hall of Fame, it comes through a dimensional rift created by Cyrus's original summoning of it. In Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, Palkia can be caught because of a dimensional rift while soaring in the sky. Arceus's World was said to have its own dimension in Arceus and the Jewel of Life. The Hall of Origin is located there. Lake guardians The lake guardians are said to each inhabit their own dimensional pocket connected to the three lakes of Sinnoh: Lake Acuity, Lake Verity, and Lake Valor. Interdream Zone The Interdream Zone is located between dreams and reality and is investigated by Professor Burnet in the spin-off game Pokémon Dream Radar. The Interdream Zone is mentioned again in Pokémon Sun and Moon by s at the Dimensional Research Lab in Heahea City, which is led by Professor Burnet. Ultra Space Ultra Space is an alternate dimension that is home to the Ultra Beasts. Pokémon Sun and Moon, and later Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, introduced the concept. Unstable portals called Ultra Wormholes connect the Pokémon world and the various worlds that are connected to Ultra Space. Pokédex entries that reference dimensions * : ** Because of its ability to slip through block walls, it is said to be from another dimension. * : ** Its programming was modified to enable work in alien dimensions. It did not work as planned. ** Its programming was modified to enable it to travel through alien dimensions. Seems there might have been an error. * : ** This troublemaker sends anything and everything to faraway places using its loop, which can warp space. Other * Mega ** Mega Gengar's unblinking third eye allows it to see into other dimensions.Gengar Pokémon X and Y minisite ** The energy of Mega Evolution awakened it. It sinks into another dimension, where it keeps a patient watch for its chance to attack. Anime-exclusive dimensions * Deoxys's unnamed world appeared in Pokémon Ranger - Deoxys' Crisis! Part 1 and Part 2. * and visited the Mirror World, an alternate dimension with strong connections to the Reflection Cave, in The Cave of Mirrors!. References Category:Pokémon world * Category:Locations by type it:Dimensioni